ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mancha Negra
Welcome :Hi Mancha Negra and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! :We are working on a Manual of style, or MOS, to help all in keeping our site uniform in how we make our tables, linking the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries, etc, ... :Feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ifaigios (Talk) 11:36, February 17, 2010 Congratulations Congratulations on being a Trial Mod on Ikariam PT. In case you do not know this, but there is an Portuguese Ikariam wiki as well - and they need articles badly -- If you decide to help out that wiki, I give you and or anyone else permision to use any and all of our information, templates, etc, ... from our wiki -- anything to aid our sister language wiki's. :Do not get me wrong - we appreciate any and all help that you can provide here as well. -- 17:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Signing pages I have posted a reply to you question on the Forums about Future Researches. : When you post questions or replies on the Forums or Talk / Discussion pages, please remember to sign your posts, so that we know who posted it or who to reply to in private if we need to (without looking at the page history). To sign you post just add 4 tildes ~~~~ to the end of your post / reply and it will put your name, or your signature if you have made one, and the date of the posting in place of the tildes. -- 14:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Future's changes You did not specify that the information was for level 3 -- you made it look like there were 2 conflicting statements - no level was given - so I removed the conflicting statement - I will go and re-add your information but will state that it is for level 3 ( not just a blanket statement ). -- : Your previous additions were re-added as well as statements showing that the old "' This means at'," information was for Level 2 and your new information is for Level 3. -- ---- I agree the heading for that section is "Futures level 2 and upper levels" but there can not be 2 statements that look like they negate each other, so if more than 1 statement is going to be made, then they have to be more clear as to which levels they refer to is all. -- 15:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Futures research After many edits and then going back to look at the Scores page to look at how Total Score is derived - it donned on me that Futures is realy .04 for ALL futures and here is why I say this: : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL researches under Scientists score. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL researches. : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. So in essence you get .04 Total Score points spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. Do you agree with this? If not please let me know - for now I have changed to reflect this change on the Futures research. -- 22:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok! So Level 2 and higher gets the extra "Futures" bonus. Level 1 does not. I will fix that change an try to rework the formula to fit that. -- 15:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC)